


Only Hotel Famous?

by missykristy



Series: Retirement AU: Collection [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, Podium Family, Retirement AU, Viktor is too rich for his own good AU, Viktor with a K, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, it's one but just in case, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missykristy/pseuds/missykristy
Summary: When Viktor decides to purchase an entire hotel, Yuuri has no choice but to go back to school. Dragging an aging Makkachin and resisting Yuri to America, Yuuri's world gets more complicated as his classmates continue to fall in love with him but have no idea who he really is. Yuuri is famous, they decide, but how famous is he really?





	Only Hotel Famous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



> And I'm back again. I fell in love with SkyGem's Retirement AU and had to write more. Took me a long time but some inspiration hit me suddenly.
> 
> UPDATE: Viktor is still almost non-existent! I can't write him. He's so extra I don't want to butcher him
> 
> Still unbeta'd so mistakes are all mine. I hope you enjoy!!

_Retirement._ The word didn’t really affect him anymore. In fact, Yuuri had more than enough time to come to terms with the fact that he couldn’t continue skating forever. It was _what_ he wanted to do with his retirement that made him a little anxious.

There was Yuri Plisetsky who was still in competitive skating and Viktor, who was his coach. His decision on where to retire and what he planned to do with his retirement would impact his little family (he enjoyed calling them that, despite constant opposition from Yuri) and he had to take that into consideration. Viktor, on one hand, supported every decision Yuuri has made, but Yuri, on the other, protested every decision he made, demanded that Yuuri stay in Russia with him until he, too, retired. It was not until Yuuri promised they would all go together, wherever their destination, that Yuri stopped arguing with him. His 4 years in St. Petersburg changed their relationships for the better, and Yuuri wouldn’t have it any other way.

Allowing himself free reign over his selfishness for once, Yuuri decided to apply to school to continue his education. Yuuri was going to attend University of Michigan State with an intent to pursue a degree in Hospitality Management, as he’d already completed his bachelor’s in Public Health. Frankly speaking, it was Viktor who really influenced his decision as he bought an entire building with an attached ice skating rink. Viktor even rented out the penthouse for them. Honestly, people with money; let alone the fact that Viktor is indeed the most decorated male athlete in figure skating history, in like ever.  The owner was more than happy to hand over his estate to them but considering neither of them knew exactly how to manage such an upscale hotel, the owner agreed to co-own until one of them learned how. Managing a small onsen was nowhere close to managing a multi-million grossing hotel complex. And that is how Yuuri got roped into taking hospitality classes while Viktor and Yuri trained for competition in their own private rink.

 ----- 

Nyla was kind of excited for her classes, to be perfectly honest and she was super excited for Hospitality Seminar class. She met a couple of her classmates in the transfer mixer from the week before and became pretty close friends with them. She was thankful it was just a beginning course, meaning slacking off and one easy class to offset the rest of her more rigorous classes.

She was one of the first ones to arrive into the classroom and sat in a round table only big enough for four people. Nyla could hear the rest of her group coming through the door and began to wave. Before her group stepped in though, the most gorgeous Asian man stepped through the threshold and his face lit up into the most angelic smile. Her hand fell a bit and she stared at him. The Asian man made his way to her table and sat his stuff down and bowed slightly at her. As soon as he sat down, the rest of Nyla’s group sat down. The man looked very confused and then flushed a deep red before flustering around.

“Ah! S-sorry,” the Asian cutie blushed, “I thought you were waving at me to sit with you…” He turned an alarming shade of red before beginning to gather his stuff to stand up again.

“No!” Myles, the other man in the group, shouted. “You can sit here. It’s a table of four, there’s enough room for all of us. Sit down, sit down!”

The Asian man calmed down and offered the most beautiful smile anyone has ever seen. “Thank you very much,” he bowed.

Nyla swears everyone swoons, little sighs escaped all their mouths, even hers-- just a little.

“Right, right,” Nyla hurriedly spoke up, “Introductions. I’m Nyla, the guy over there is Myles, and next to me is Adrienne.” As she introduced her friends and gestured to each of them, they waved to Yuuri’s direction and offered small, shy smiles of their own.

“Ka-- Yuuri. My name is Yuuri Katsuki,” Asian man said, in his light accent, eyes casted sideward fidgeting slightly. His small nervous movements made the table sigh in relief and an underlying feeling of wanting to protect such a precious man.

Just then, the rest of the class flitted in a took random seats across the classroom. And in just a few minutes their professor walked in. Their professor announced in an introductory seminar class such as this one, there would be more exploration of different fields in hospitality and a lot of presentations in groups. Nyla’s table vibrates in excitement over the prospect of working with Cute Yuuri for the entire semester. To start off the class, and in order for everyone to get to know each other, the professor prompted everyone with introductions; name, grade, major, and a fun fact.

When it got around to Yuuri’s turn, all eyes were on him. The attention made him fluster and as he stood, he accidentally knocked his books onto the floor. The class held their breath as he bent over to picked them up, a couple on the edge of their seats ready to assist him.

Standing up, he adjusted his glasses and bowed deeply in apology. “M-My name is Yuuri Katsuki, _eto_ , I am 27 years this year and a first year in the graduate program.” He huffed out the first part of his introductions with a deep bow. “I plan on getting a degree in Hospitality Business Management, and, _eto ne,_ my family owns an _onsen_ in Japan?” He added the last part questioningly, not knowing of any fun facts about his life.

The professor nods and allows him to sit back down. Everyone watches him bend back down into his seat, all noting his thick thighs through those amazingly tight jeans. Yuuri light scratches his face in embarrassment and stares at the books at his desk. The class is silent until Myles makes a big commotion standing up, screeching his chair across the floor, to introduce himself to the class. The attention falls away from Yuuri a bit to listen to another fellow classmate. When Myles sits down and Nyla stands up immediately to continue introductions before the attention goes back to Yuuri, Yuuri shoots an appreciative smile to Myles. Myles is petrified but is able to wave off his gestures nonchalantly.

Although they are already sitting with each other, Nyla quickly asks Yuuri if he would like to join their group for presentations. Yuuri looks relieved and smiles his angelic smile at them. Thus begins a beautiful friendship between the four of them.

Or so they thought, Nyla and Myles are constantly at each other’s throats, each time arguing about who gets to sit next to Yuuri for the day. Honestly, it was more like routine argument at this point.

“You guys _both_ get to sit next to him, it’s a _round_ table,” Adrienne sighs, exasperated with her friends’ antics. They both stop to stare at her, and then sheepishly settle back into their seats. Routine, almost like clockwork.

“You’re just lucky you have a girlfriend back at home waiting for you, Adrienne,” Nyla mutters, “we’re stuck here fantasizing a man 4 years our age, looking perfect and charming, has the nicest smile, cooks the best food, and UGH!” Myles just nods in agreement, humming to each statement.

“Said perfect man is walking through the doors in 3, 2, 1….” Adrienne points out, nodding to the doorway.

Nyla and Myles whip their heads to the doors so fast Adrienne is afraid they’ll get whiplash from the movement. They straighten up in their seats and melt a bit before raising their arms and waving at Yuuri to sit down. Yuuri smiles adorably and lifts up his right arm, ladled with lunch boxes.

The first time he brought enough lunches for all four of them, they freaked out and assured him they can afford their own lunches and tried to pay him. Yuuri blushed brightly and pushed the lunch towards his friends. He fidgets and says the hotel he works at has a beautifully equipped kitchen and it would be a shame to not use it. So now, they look forward to the many lunches Yuuri makes and in return they sometimes show him good bakeries or even bring their own homemade creations to lunch hour together.

\---

One day, Yuuri was late, like really _really_ late. It was strange, he was never late.

“Think he forgot about us already?” Myles sighs sadly, “I mean the whole damn class is already after his delicious ass, soon it’s gonna be the whole campus and we will never see our precious Yuuri ever again.”

“Quit being so dramatic Myles,” Nyla chides, although looking twitchy as well, “Yuuri wouldn’t just ditch us like that. I mean, we’re his first friends.” The lilt of Nyla’s words were unsure, giving away her doubt as well.

“First friends, best friends and all that shit,” Myles nods gravely.

Just then, the doorbell chimed, letting in the most beautiful man they’ve ever seen.

“Guys,” Myles gaped, smacking Nyla on the arm over and over, “that’s Yuuri right? Like _our_ Yuuri, right?” His voice got higher and squeakier as he took in the man at the door.

The man by the door scanned the room before looking at their usual spot and noticed his friends. His smile brightened and made his way towards to group.

“I’m sorry I’m so late,” he flustered, “the photoshoot was running late and I had to rush on over and it’s all been such a big mess!” The man tousled his hair a bit, messing his previous slicked back do, and then recognition rang through all their faces, confirming their theory.

“Y-Yuuri,” Myles stammered, standing up and blushing, “w-why are you dressed like _that_?”

Yuuri looked confused and cocked his head to the side and precedingly began to look nervous, “It doesn’t look bad does it?” Shifting his eyes away from his friends, Yuuri began to mess around with his hair some more and fidgeted with his cuffs a bit.

Nyla quickly elbowed Myles and stood up to reassure the nervous man. “No! No!” Nyla insisted waving her arms in front of her, “Myles was just surprised that you looked so different. You look wonderful.”

Adrienne took this moment to interject, further reassuring Yuuri, “You look nice. The suit makes you look very refined. It’s a good look on you.”

Yuuri blushed a bright red and took a seat, promptly afterwards, Myles and Nyla sat down with him. “So um,” Yuuri started to speak, “what were you guys going over?”

The three at the table look down at their textbooks and realize that they were still closed, the cover reflecting the light’s glare. “Uhhh,” Myles begins, “we just got here too, and decided to wait for you,” and ends in nervous laughter.

Myles’ statement seems to have a calming effect on Yuuri, though, because his shoulders loses their tension and his face melts into a serene smile. “That’s good,” Yuuri chirps, “I’m glad I didn’t keep you all waiting.”

Adrienne decides to go with the flow, there’s no need to make Yuuri feel bad when he’s already worried about arriving late. Just as she’s about to open her book another commotion disrupts their peace. A distraction in a form of an angry blond teen(?) crashing through the doors and searching frantically before landing his eyes on their Yuuri.

“Katsudon!” The blond’s voice bellows, accent thick, sounding more terrifying than he looks, “why’d you leave so fast? The old man thought you had left him or something stupid like that”

As the blond rambled on, Myles’ and Nyla’s eyes were on their friend. Sure Yuuri looked surprised at the noise, but upon looking at the blond, Yuuri’s eyes softened, almost looking fondly over at the screaming teen.

The blond’s ramblings, something about a photoshoot or an old man or embarrassing situations, were interrupted-- once again-- by another crash followed by a screech.

“I knew it!!” A girl exclaimed from two tables over, “you’re Yuuri and you’re the other Yuri.” The girl pointed between their friend and the newcomer. “I saw something about you moving to America or something!” The girl giggles between her words and gets up along with her group of friends and rushes over to their table, books and papers in hand. They wait anxiously, looking expectantly at Yuuri and the blond kid.

The nervous smile returns on their friend’s face, hand reaching out to grab the kid, “Autographs?” And that one word is enough to send the gaggle of girls into a frenzy. They demanded autographs and even selfies with the two guys. It was confusing and needless to say, disorienting. First, Yuuri comes in looking like he’d come from a photoshoot, which he did, and then suddenly all these girls flock him for his autograph? Was their precious Yuuri famous or something? Had they missed something?

“Oh! Thank you Yuuri! Tell Viktor I’m a big fan, too!” A girl gushes.

“And good luck Yuratchka on your upcoming season,” another girl pipes up, “we’re all Angels too!”

After the flurry of pictures and giggling girls, the blond Yuri(?), Yurachoo(?), grabs their Yuuri’s hand and pulls him toward the door. “The dumbass is freaking out and you need to fix him,” the blond grumbled angrily and stomps his way over to the exit, Yuuri in tow.

Yuuri turns back to his group, “I’m sorry about all this,” he hastily bows as best as he can while he’s being dragged away, “let’s try again next week!”

Nyla, Myles, and even Adrienne looked bewildered and then looked amongst themselves. Had that really happened? 

\---

The next time they have class, Yuuri is already sat down looking normal again. Adrienne is the first to arrive and she doesn’t want to bring up the incident from 3 days ago so she just sits down after smiling prettily at Yuuri.

“Morning,” Adrienne greets, “ready for our first big project?” Being an introductory seminar class, Adrienne doesn’t think the projects will be too hard, but with her group, it might be a little difficult.

“Good morning,” Yuuri answers, “I haven’t worked on a group project since I first went to college, it’s been, maybe, 10 years or so.” Yuuri looks almost embarrassed to admit that it’s been that long ago since he’s gone to school.

Nyla and Myles bust through the door together and scramble to sit next to Yuuri. “Yuuri!” Myles exclaimed, “you need to tell us what happened last time!”

Nyla squishes to his other side, “Yeah Yuuri! It was like you were in a whole different world for a minute there.”

Yuuri chuckles nervously and is about to open his mouth, but their professor walks in and asks for everyone’s attention. She explains their first project; interviewing a local hospitality and tourism place and gather information on responsibilities, working environment, customer relations, etc., and she wanted it done in a professional manner, all dressed up with charts and power points.

Nyla nearly vibrates in her seat, excited for their project and the prospect of seeing Yuuri in a suit again. Then she remembers the important stuff, “Yuuri! You said you work at hotel, right? You can get us an in with the manager, right? This project is gonna be a breeze!”

Their table stares at Yuuri, expectant eyes daring him to deny them. “I-I think I can manage something,” Yuuri resigns, he couldn’t just tell them he basically co-owned the building with his husband, it’d draw too much attention.

Nyla and Myles cheer loudly. Adrienne shoots an apologetic look towards Yuuri, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ over at him but he just waves off her apology, nothing he can do about it now and it wasn’t her idea so she didn’t have to be sorry.

Nyla and Myles hooked their arm through each of Yuuri’s and shuffled along to the aforementioned hotel. Yuuri looked so nervous, he looked like he might just hurl on the concrete. Adrienne sighed at her friends’ antics and pitied Yuuri as she lagged slightly behind them.

“Oh my god, Yuuri!” Nyla’s jaw dropped as she took in the humongous building in front of her. The building itself was spanned over 14 floors high and it looked like a lavish penthouse stood on the very top floor, a swimming pool evidently seen and off to the side, a renovated ice skating rink. Now those, you don’t see every day. It was becoming more and more exciting.

“Is that an ice skating rink?” Myles awed, “I didn’t even know hotels like that existed. This is way cool, Yuuri. You lucked out working here.” Even Adrienne looked awed at the hotel.

It was well-known Yuuri was pretty well off, what with the clothes he wears and those designer glasses, and they all knew he drove the latest Tesla model, too. Looking at his place of employment though, it all made a lot more sense. _Of course_ he’d be able to afford all those luxuries given how upscale the hotel looks, too afraid to even imagine how it would look on the inside. Squaring his shoulders and holding his head up, Yuuri guided his group inside.

Right away, they were greeted by, who they assumed was, the manager. He was an old graying man but he had a pleasant countenance. However, he did not seem to be dressed the part of the hotel owner. For such a nice hotel, the old man was wearing an argyle sweater vest and house loafers, like as if he were lounging around and dragged himself out just to meet them.

“Yuuri!” The old man exclaimed, “what a nice surprise. Why don’t you get changed for work and I can show your friends around?” And to the group of friends the manager said, “So you’ve got questions, yes? Come along, I can give you a bit of a tour.”

Myles, Nyla, and Adrienne shot worried glances at Yuuri and pitied him for having to go into work as soon as he walked in. Yuuri bowed in respect to the manager, then waved at his group apologetically before rushing into the elevator.

“Always such a pleasant boy, much calmer than both Viktor and Yura,” the old man chuckles.

Recognizing the name “Viktor”, Nyla wants to ask the old man who this “Viktor” person, granted if “Yura” was that blond kid from last time. Before she can voice her question, though, a smacking noise comes from the front door. How does an automatic door make a smacking noise anyways? And immediately after the noise, barges in the aforementioned blond kid. He looks a bit disheveled as he marches in with his gym gear and hair flowing down messily.

“Welcome back, Yura,” the old manager greets, waving serenely at the boy. Yura just nods at the manager and then registers the company with him. Recognition flares in Yura’s eyes and a determined grin spreads across his face.

“Katsudon is back?” Yura cheers, “I’ll see you later! Tell the old man I’m going to be a bit late, thanks.” And like a whirlwind, he’s gone, following the same elevator Yuuri was just in.

“Like I said,” the manager sighs and then turns to address the group, “well, if you’ll follow me.” The manager leads them to different corridors and talks to them about some history and some fun facts about customers. When they get to the kitchen, all the chefs greet them and tells them what kind of foods and specialties they serve. Last of all, they begin to head to the strangest part of the hotel: the ice skating rink.

“When my son used to live here,” the manager began some backstory, “he loved to skate and demanded to have an ice rink built. By some miraculous grant given to us, I was able to make his wish come true. Now that he’s gone to start his own family half a world away, the rink is just for the public. Well, until recently when Yuuri came, it’s been transformed. This hotel is in good hands.”

Bewildered, the group walked towards the entryway for the ice rink. What did Yuuri have to do with the prosperity of the hotel? It was all so confusing. When they walked into the rink, there stood a tall man with silvery blond hair on the ice, watching over a group of young teens. Seemed like a class was going on.

“Viktor!” the manager yells out for the man. The tall man turns and Myles feels his heart jump to his throat. This man was drop dead gorgeous. He turns to his companions and sees Nyla showing the exact same expression. Adrienne even looks swayed by the beautiful man before her. The man smiles a heart-shaped smile (how does he even do that?) and waves at the group before turning back to his students.

“Viktor is the other owner of this hotel,” the manager continues, “he’s a wonderful man and takes his job very seriously. I’m happy to be leaving the hotel to him.” The old manager smiles to himself and speaks again, “Well, my tour ends here. Please ask Viktor if you have any questions. He’d be more than happy to answer them.”

Myles looks very excited to talk to such a gorgeous man. He’s about to go up to him and ask about the man himself but a screech interrupts his pursuit. Viktor’s class starts screaming at the figure walking into the rink. And it’s the blond kid, again. Does he not know how to make quiet entrances? He’s still in his gym wear, but his hair. The kid’s blond tresses are plaited into intricate braids and done up in a fashion that resembles a crowned fairy. His face looks smug, from both his gorgeous hairstyle and the attention from the kids in Viktor’s class.

“All right class,” Viktor calls for their attention, “class is dismissed, I will see you all tomorrow.” Viktor turns his attention to Yura, “Go do your stretches.” It was a simple request but Yura looks a bit put off by being told what to do. Nevertheless, Yura goes, but not without a giant huff in objection first.

“Sorry about that,” Viktor tells Nyla and co., “he’s usually like this around me, I think Yuuri spoils him too much.” “I can still hear you!” Yura shouts from where he’s stretching. “Says the boy who still needs someone to tie up his hair,” is the immediate response. To that, Yura just sticks up his middle finger and ignores Viktor to do his stretches.

“Excuse me Mr. Viktor,” Myles asks, “but what is Yuuri’s job around here. The manager told him to dress for work but he’s been missing since and we need to gather information for our presentation.”

Viktor hums, “Whenever Yuuri is in the building he should always dress his part. Those are just the formalities, or else people would mistaken him for a guest.” Viktor surveys the group again and his face lights up, heart shaped smile returning on his features. “Presentation? Oh! You must be Yuuri’s classmates! He talks about you a lot! But he’s never introduced me, how tragic, I say.” Viktor looks incredibly happy and excited to learn this information. Yura audibly scoffs from across the room, he’s sat down this time.

“Why would he need to introduce you to us? Who are you to him?” Trust Adrienne to ask the important questions.

Viktor is crestfallen and is about to cry theatrically but Yuuri comes through the doors looking completely out of breath.

“Finally found you all,” Yuuri huffs out in exhaustion, “Mr. Tamara didn’t say where he’d be taking you guys so I searched all the possible places but of course you’d be at the rink. What other hotel would have an ice rink…” Yuuri continues to babble deliriously.

Myles, however, can’t stop staring at Yuuri. It’s that look again. Yuuri’s got on a nice suit, which, now that he notices, matches Viktor’s, and his hair is styled a bit differently but his glasses are on this time. Yuuri looks _good_.

Viktor skates closer to Yuuri and leans over the ledge to place his hands on Yuuri’s face, effectively cutting off his ramblings. “My love, slow down before you work yourself into an attack,” Viktor tells him in Russian, trying to spare Yuuri further embarrassment. Retching and gagging noises erupt from Yura’s side of the room this time.

“Yuuri,” Adrienne addresses the other man now, “why are you all dressed up again?”

“Of course it’s because my Yuuri is the co-owner of this hotel!” Viktor gushes.

“But the old manager said _you_ were the co-owner, Mr. Viktor,” Nyla points out.

“I am,” Viktor answers easily, smile still on face, hands now leaving Yuuri’s face to drape against his hip instead.

“This isn’t making any sense!” Myles despairs. “How is Yuuri also a co-owner when he’s, like, the janitor here?!”

“A janitor?!” Viktor looks alarmed and turns to stare at Yuuri, “My love, who dares call you a janitor?”

“I never said I was a janitor?” Yuuri looks confused and directs his confusion to his classmates. “I said I worked here, yes? Not as a janitor though…”

“Yes!” Nyla exclaims. “ _Work_ not _own_ this super luxurious hotel! And if you actually own this hotel then why does Viktor also own it?” Nyla points to Viktor to emphasize her point, frustrated at being so confused. 

“Because Viktor is my husband? Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki...” Yuuri answers slowly, like he’s unsure why his classmates are so baffled by that. Who _doesn’t_ know Viktor? _Everyone_ knows Viktor.

“You have a husband?!” All three exclaim. “You’re _married_?!”

Yuuri and Viktor hold up their right hands, a golden ring glinting on their ring fingers. “Yes?”

“I thought that ring was just to coordinate with all your outfits!” Myles despairs, coming close to tears.

“Wait!” Adrienne shouts, which she never does. “Is Viktor famous or something and you got roped into it because of him? Remember that photoshoot look you had going on like a few weeks ago? Was that because Viktor dragged you into that sort of thing?”

“I am famous yes,” Viktor professes, “but Yuuri is even more famous than I.” Yuuri turns a bright shade of red and starts to fidget, not liking the attention on him.

“I guess I’ve won a couple of medals here and there…” Yuuri trails off, not disputing Viktor’s claim.

“A couple?!” Viktor gasps aghast. “How heartbreaking, my Yuuri is so shy he only can admit to winning a _couple_ of medals.”

“Medals? What kind of medals? Like in what field, or whatever,” The trio look amongst themselves trying to make sense of that statement.

“In figure skating, duh,” Yura whips to Viktor’s side, swinging his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Katsudon has won 4 gold medals, he beat _me_ , and he even medaled in the Olympics. Kastudon broke the old man’s world record but don’t worry, I’m gonna shatter his next.” Yura looks boastful at Yuuri and Yuuri just shoots him a fond look of exasperation.

The trio stares bug-eyed at the three before them, not at all processing the information just unleashed on them.

“So Yuuri is famous, not so much Viktor, then?” Adrienne amends.

This just leads to a giant guffaw from the blond kid, “Katsudon, your friends are hilarious! They seriously don’t know anything.” Yura looks at Viktor with a grimace but somehow also in admiration, “The old man here is the most decorated figure skater of all time. How the fuck do you think we bought this hotel?”

“Yura! Language.” Yuuri admonishes but looks over at him fondly. “I’m sorry for unloading all of this information on you all at once. It must be really confusing. But hopefully we can now focus on our project and presentation?”

So much for thinking Yuuri was in their league. He's not just Olympian-level famous, he also had to be hotel famous. Nyla, Myles, and Adrienne learned that Yuuri, at the tender age of 28, is much more than he appears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This one took me entirely too long. I was about to give up on it, honestly. It took a different direction than originally intended. In fact, I didn't recall my original idea so this grew out from it. Sorry if it was rushed or inconsistent. I'll try harder next time.


End file.
